kurokonobasukefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Daiki Aomine
|imię = |kanji = 青峰 大輝 |płeć = Mężczyzna |wiek = 16 |wzrost = 192 cm |waga = 85 kg |urodziny = 31 sierpień, Panna |grupa krwi = B |zespół = Teikō (kiedyś) Tōō |pozycja = Silny skrzydłowy |praca = |talent = Zręczność i zwinność Niesamowita szybkość Zone |pierwsze wystąpienie manga = Rozdział 35 |pierwsze wystąpienie anime = Odcinek 13 |głos vomic = |głos anime = Junichi Suwabe }} Daiki Aomine (青峰 大輝, Aomine Daiki) jest jednym z Pokolenia Cudów i byłym partnerem/światłem Kuroko w Teikō. Teraz gra jako as Akademii Tōō. On i Kagami są rywalami po starciu w eliminacjach Międzylicealnych oraz w Pucharze Zimowym. Był głównym antagonistą do pierwszej rundy Pucharu Zimowego. Wygląd Aomine ma bardzo ciemną karnację, ciemniejszą niż pozostałe postacie. Ma ciemnoniebieskie włosy, które są dość krótkie. Jest bardzo wysoki i umięśniony. Podczas gry nosi granatowo-czerwony strój z numerem 5, a jego koszulka jest nieco za długa. Jego codzienne ubranie składa się z luźnego podkoszulka i spodni cargo. W okresie zimowym jest często postrzegany z jasną wełnianą koszulką, czarnym kapturem i ciemnym bezrękawnikiem.Manga Kuroko no Basuke; Rozdział 174, strona 11 Osobowość Zanim Aomine zdobył niezmierzoną siłę, był bardzo towarzyski i przyjazny. Najczęściej przebywał z Kuroko i Kise. Momoi stwierdziła, że Kagami jest jak stary Aomine. Bardzo lubił grać w kosza i był świetnym graczem, ale przez ciągłe treningi stał się trudnym do pokonania przeciwnikiem. Jego wrogowie podczas starcia z nim tracili ducha walki.Manga Kuroko no Basuke; Rozdział 41, strona 10 W końcu Aomine doszedł do wniosku, że jest najsilniejszy, i że jedyną osobą, która może go pokonać, jest on sam. Przez to zmieniły się jego uczucia wobec przeciwników. Zaczął ich postrzegać jako słabeuszy, których trzeba zniszczyć. Stara się ich poniżyć w najgorszy możliwy sposób. Stał się również bardzo leniwy, na treningi chodzi tylko wtedy, kiedy chce, a podczas meczu nie daje z siebie wszystkiego. Aomine w pewien sposób podziwia Kuroko, bo groził przemocą jednemu z graczy z Tōō, gdy ten mówił źle o nim. Gdy Shōgo Haisaki ukradł jedzenie Tetsuyi, Aomine kazał mu oddać potem swoje.Manga Kuroko no Basuke; Rozdział 52, strona 7 Aomine jest fanem japońskich idoli. Bardzo dużo wie o różnego rodzaju bożkach. Przyznaje się, że lubi modelki z dużymi piersiami.Manga Kuroko no Basuke; Rozdział 100, strona 11 Historia thumb|200px|left|Młody Aomine Kiedy Aomine był mały, zaczął grać w koszykówkę na ulicy, ucząc się wszystkiego samodzielnie. Często grał z Momoi, przyjaciółką z dzieciństwa. Gdy podrósł, zaczął grać ze znacznie starszymi od siebie graczami ulicznej koszykówki. Przez to bardzo szybko się rozwinął, a jego koszykówka zmieniała się drastycznie.Manga Kuroko no Basuke; Rozdział 49, strona 3 thumb|190px|right|Aomine i Kuroko w Teikō Aomine przez trzy lata uczęszczał do gimnazjum Teikō. Wstąpił do tamtejszej drużyny koszykarskiej i został przydzielony do pierwszego składu. Pewnego dnia Daiki postanowił dłużej poćwiczyć i pójść na salę, jednak ta, do której zazwyczaj chodził była pełna, więc postanowił znaleźć inną. Dostał wtedy ostrzeżenie od Momoi, która powiedziała, że ta sala jest nawiedzona, jednak Aomine jej nie uwierzył. Poszedł i usłyszał dźwięki gry w kosza, jednak nikogo nie zauważył. Wtedy Tetsuya Kuroko przywitał się z nim, jednocześnie strasząc Aomine. Po dłuższej rozmowie Aomine dowiedział się, że Kuroko ćwiczył tak późno na sali przez swoją miłość do koszykówki. Następnie zaczęli razem ćwiczyć i stali się dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Aomine również przekonał Tetsuyę, aby ten nadal grał w koszykówkę, gdy ten chciał odejść.Manga Kuroko no Basuke; Rozdział 124, strona 12 Wkrótce potem Kuroko dołączył do pierwszego składu. On i Aomine tworzyli razem świetny zespół. Zmyłki i niewidzialne podania Kuroko połączone z siłą Aomine trwożyły wspaniałą kombinację.Manga Kuroko no Basuke; Rozdział 124, strona 15 thumb|190px|left|Przebudzenie Aomine Na drugim roku w gimnazjum, Aomine zainspirował Kise do gry w koszykówkę i stał się jego partnerem treningowym. Ryōta był wtedy żółtodziobem i oprócz zdolności kopiowania nie umiał nic, a Daiki był znacznie silniejszy od niego i trenował z nim tylko ze względu na jego miłość do koszykówki.Manga Kuroko no Basuke; Rozdział 41, strona 6 Aomine stał się dla Kise kimś w rodzaju idola lub mentora. W tym samym czasie Daiki stał się asem drużyny. thumb|190px|right|Aomine oddala się od Kuroko Wszyscy członkowie Pokolenia Cudów stali się silniejsi niż byli na początku, jednak Aomine rozwijał się znacznie szybciej niż reszta zespołu. Nagle stał się przerażająco silny. Dzięki niemu Teikō miażdżyło swoich przeciwników, osiągając dwukrotnie lub trzykrotnie razy większy wynik i zdobywając nawet 200 punktów. Dla Aomine gra stała się przytłaczająca i nudna. Midorima wyjaśnił Kuroko, że Daiki szuka godnego siebie przeciwnika, jednak do tej pory go nie znalazł. Aomine stał się znaczenie silniejszy od kolegów z drużyny, dlatego zaczął dawać z siebie tylko minimum, aby cała drużyna mogła się cieszyć ze wspólnego zwycięstwa.Manga Kuroko no Basuke; Rozdział 41, strona 12 Tetsuya próbował przekonać Daikiego do tego, by w końcu znalazł odpowiedniego dla siebie rywala, w co Aomine mu uwierzył. Jednak stał się jeszcze silniejszy i podczas gry pozbawiał przeciwników ducha walki, przez co zmienił zdanie. Potem oświadczył Kuroko, że przestał szukać godnego siebie rywala, bo ktoś taki nigdy się nie pojawi i jedyną osobą mogąca go pokonać, jest on sam. Przez to stał się bardziej arogancki. Fabuła Eliminacje Międzylicealne Finały Liga Finałowa Międzylicealna Przed Pucharem Zimowym Eliminacje Wstępne Pucharu Zimowego Puchar Zimowy Runda 1 Runda 2 Ćwierćfinały Półfinały Umiejętności Relacje Cytaty Ciekawostki Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Pokolenie Cudów Kategoria:Akademia Tōō Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Silni Skrzydłowi